Consumer adoption of user equipment (UE) such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices can be used in a wireless communication network for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, as well as a host of other tasks. Given the sophistication of data applications in addition to traditional voice, these UEs are continually transmitting over the air.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of UEs. Transmissions from a base station to a UE may encounter interference due to transmissions from neighboring base stations or from other wireless radio frequency (RF) transmitters. Transmissions from a UE to a base station may encounter interference from other UEs communicating with the same base station, with neighboring base stations or from other wireless RF transmitters. The interference may degrade the performance of the wireless communication network. The increased usage of UEs and corresponding demand on the service provider to support increased capacity have posed greater challenges in minimizing interference.